


Tonight, the Streets are Ours

by racesgirl2000



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: Based on the Richard Hawley song, Race and Estella go for a night out in Central London





	

Roger 'Race' Bannon hadn't really wanted to leave the house he shared with his wife Dr Estella Velasquez on a Friday night. The only reason he decided to head out with Estella and even after he had moved to Essex after the break up of the Quest Team a few months ago, he took a liking to her and, quite frankly, he liked it and knew he really didn't have a problem with her. Besides, Estella had begged him to come and he could hardly ever say no to her.

Anyway, Race drove his car down the streets of Piccadilly Circus and his thoughts wandered to Estella as he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings so you can imagine the look on his face when he pulled up to Cafe De Paris.

"We're not going on there, a... are we?" stuttered Race as he looked at Estella.

"Come on, Race," said Estella. "It'll be fun. Since it's just us two tonight, you'll probably love it."

Race sighed in relief which earned Estella a slight chuckle and he laughed as well. He had a good reason for wanting to go out with Estella tonight and as they arrived at Cafe De Paris, a Richard Hawley song came on and they started dancing.

Do you know why you got feelings in your heart,  
Don't let fear of me then fool you what you see sets you apart,  
It's nothing here to bind you, it's no way for life to start,  
Do you know that tonight, the streets are ours?  
Tonight, the street are ours,  
These lights in our eyes tell no lies

"I'll tell you this, Stel," said Race as they were dancing closely. "I've always liked you and I'm lucky you hang out with the kids as much as I do. Just this one night, I'm having fun with you for a change."

"I think I like you a lot and I'm glad you fell the same way, Race." said Estella noticing where her husband's line of vision was.

Those people they got nothing in their souls  
And they make our TVs blind us from our visions and our goals,  
Oh, the trigger of time it tricks you so you have no way to grow,  
Do you know that tonight, the streets are ours?  
Tonight, the street are ours,  
These lights in our eyes tell no lies

Race sighed and said "It's just that I've been so busy with work all last week, there wasn't time to do anything else."

"Well, you should relax every once in a while," said Estella. "Go somewhere with the boys or something some time next week."

"Alright already," sighed Race. "So maybe I'm kind of attached to you, that doesn't mean I'm in love with anyone but you!"

"I never said you were in love with anyone but me before." Estella said as Race gaped at her.

And no one else can haunt me the way that you can haunt me,  
I need to know you want me, I couldn't be without you  
And the light that shines around you,  
No, nothing ever matter more than my darling  
But tonight, the street are ours

It was a very great evening and Race actually found himself getting comfortable. The softness of the seat he was sitting in lulled him into a daze while that Richard Hawley song he and Estella were dancing too added to his enjoyment.

It seemed too unbecoming to call it a night out when they didn't really do anything for a while but that was all Estella could think to call it. After all, they were workmates and it was a Saturday night. Through and through, Race could only call it a very enjoyable evening and during the song, both he and Estella were thinking things over.

Estella wasn't bad looking and she was the same woman he fell in love with in high school. A very good person to get to know once you got past the redhead who was an avid rock fan. Race decided that it might not be so bad liking her after all.

"Thanks for taking me out," said Estella. "I know you probably had other things to do but thanks anyway. It meant a lot to me."

"Me too." said Race and for some reason, he knew Estella's smile was there.

Do you know how to kill loneliness at last?  
Oh, there's some much there to heel thee  
And make tears things of the past  
But tonight, the street are ours,  
Tonight, the street are ours,  
These lights in our street are ours,  
Tonight, the street are ours,  
These lights in our heart, they tell no lies

"Thanks, Race." sighed Estella as they both kissed passionately but slowly.

"Anytime." replied Race after the kiss.


End file.
